Dandelions
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: To many dandelions are annoying weeds, but to a couple in love they can be a scene of romance and beauty. OCs Diego Mexico /Trixi Confederacy


Diego Zapata had never seen Trixi willingly wear a dress before. Her older brother, Alfred, would always have to fight with her and force her to wear one for any of his parties. But, here she was in a lilac sundress with a large, matching sunhat on top of her golden curls.

"Uh…señorita?" Diego asked while adjusting his plain brown clothing and bandana with the Mexico flag on it that hugged his neck. The blond Southern turned to fully face him, titling her head to side in the smallest questioning degree. A few locks of hair escaped her haphazardly done up hairstyle.

"What?" Trixi asked as she stared at him with her cougar blue eyes. The Mexican ran a hand through his shot, choppy, black hair, being mindful of that sensitive curl on the top of his head as he did so.

"Why are you in a dress?" Diego asked, keeping his dark brown eyes on the golden-green grass of Georgia. Trixi placed a hand on her hip and looked pointedly away from him.

"Fine, I see how it is. I'll never get all dolled up for ya 'gain." Her southern drawl was still as thick as it was when he first met her all those decades ago. A small smile tugged at Diego's lips at that memory as he looked up at her.

"I didn't mean it like that." Mexico said with a hint of desperation in his voice. It was supposed to be a good day for the both of them. It had taken the Mexican forever to get Trixi to agree to go on a date with him. The personified Confederacy kept a serious face on as she looked back at him, before it faded into a large smile.

"I know. Now c'mon! I gots some'n ta show ya." She said as she reached forward and took Diego's bronze colored hand in her own slightly tanned one. Without waiting to see it he had his footing, Trixi started to run, her bare feet slapping on the still cool soil as she pulled the older nation behind her. It wasn't long before the couple was climbing up a large hill, but before the reached the top the blond American suddenly turned around, nearly sending them both rolling back down the hill.

"Trixi-"

"Close yar eyes." She butted in. Diego's eyebrows furrowed at the command.

"Why?" He asked, remembering all the times Spain asked him to close his eyes and then Antonio would pull his curl. An angered huff escaped Trixi's pink lips.

"Don't ask questions, just do it!" There was a moment's pause between them before bronze eyelids slid softly shut over dark brown eyes. Trixi waved her hand in front of Diego's face, smiling as his face remained motionless. Slowly, the southern belle led him up the hill, stopping at the peak of it. "'Kay, ya can open now." The personified Mexico opened his eyes at her words, stunned by what he saw.

Over the hilly south hills and in the fields between them was nothing but the white of dandelions. The white weeds washed over everyone millimeter of green, erasing their youthful color from the land. Before Diego could fully taken in the beauty of the land Trixi represented, even if it was apart of Alfred in the end, the woman started dragging him along with her as she ran down the hill.

Dandelions seeds took flight in their wake, nearly blocking out the bright sun and clear skies. Diego smiled largely as Trixi's laugh filled the valley, a bright smile on her face as well. The couple twirled, kicking up more seeds for the ever growing cloud. Mexico was caught off guard when the blond American tackled him to the surprisingly soft ground.

The white seeds clung desperately to his black hair as Diego's body destroyed the weeds. A small cloud of dandelions went skyward, only to become caught in Trixi's hair and on her sundress. The personified Confederacy laughed loudly from her position of straddling Diego. Trixi leaned down to rest her forehead of his, her lilac hat falling off onto more weeds. Her curly blond hair curtained both their faces from the white world around them.

"Got cha." She whispered breathlessly. A coy smile formed on the Mexican's lips as he tangled his fingers in Trixi's hair. Her checks turned a florid color, reminding Diego of how young and innocent she was. Being Alfred's younger sister and never being her own nation meant she was shielded from the horrors others had to face, but even the most protected child is never safe for long.

"Is this alright, señorita?" The nation of Mexico whispered, as if the woman above him was a skittish rabbit. Their breath mingled together, making it far too hot under the summer sun. Wordlessly, Trixi nodded, though there was a hint of fear and uncertainty in her cougar blue eyes as she did. Diego ran his hand through her curly hair once before leaning up and capturing her full, lips with his.

He felt the blond tense briefly above him. Trixi shyly moved her soft flesh against his as her body slowly relaxed into the kiss. Diego grinned as he pulled away, amused at how red her face had gotten in a short amount of time. He leaned back up, by passing her lips and letting his hover near her ear. The personified Confederacy gasped and a small tremor went through her.

The Mexican sighed, causing another tremor to shake Trixi. This only confirmed his thoughts about how innocent she was. Diego let his head fall back to the ground to stare into Trixi's cougar blue eyes. He just took her first kiss…if Alfred ever found out he was screwed. The young woman placed her forehead on his and smiled warmly. Diego returned it and laced his fingers back into her hair.

His cheeks turned a blazing red and he was barely able to hold back a moan as Trixi tangled her hand into his hair, innocently touching his sensitive curl. She titled her head at his reaction, a confused pout forming on her lips. Diego forced a smile to try and hide the effect her innocent action was having on him. Before the torture could continue Trixi, thankfully, got off his lap, grabbing Diego's hand and helping him stand.

The blond American swept down to pick up her large sunhat. She looked from it to Diego before reaching up and dropping the lilac hat on top of his black hair. The nation of Mexico grinned as they both laughed. Trixi's blue eyes sparkled as Diego's bronze skinned hand took one of hers and the other rested comfortably on her waist. Automatically, the southern belle's free hand rested on her partner's shoulder. Soon the two of them were dancing through the dandelions, forming a fresh cloud of seeds.

* * *

><p>Trixi smiled to herself as she stretched out in her patio chair. She watched as fireflies dance in the night air, lighting up every now and then. Gingerly, the personified Confederacy sipped her sweet tea while turning on her radio to her favorite country station. Boon, her Bloodhound, came up and rested his head on her thigh. He looked up at her with his permanent puppy-dog eyes.<p>

"Hey Boon." Trixi said as she smiled and rubbed the Bloodhound's floppy ear. "I had a great day with Diego." She laughed as she put her plastic cup down and the image of Diego dancing in her sunhat flashed through her mind. "He looked so silly." The blond American glanced at her lilac sunhat resting in an empty chair, smiling warmly. Boon watched as his owner fished out her cell phone from her Daisy Duke's pocket. Trixi pressed a few buttons and then held it up to her ear. She gave the Bloodhound a smile as she continued to rub his ear, waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

* * *

><p>Diego laughed as he dangled a tissue on a piece of string in front of his light brown, male, long haired Chihuahua; Perro. The dog barked at the tissues angrily, as if it personally offended him, as a female Golden Eagle, Sara, watched him with hidden malice. Diego stopped wiggling the tissue as his cell phone went off and his national anthem filled the room. Perro saw an opportunity as the Mexican looked away and tore the offending tissue apart viciously. Diego reached over towards a chair and grabbed his cell phone sitting in it. He smiled at the name on the caller I.D.; Mi Corazón. He hit the talk button and bent down to clean up the mess Perro made.<p>

"Ahola señorita." The personified Mexico said brightly as he left the living room to throw away the trash. Immediately after Diego's departure from the room, Perro glared up at the Golden Eagle, snarling loudly at her. Sara flapped her wings and cawed back.

"Hey Diego…" Trixi's voice came through the phone, a nervous weaver in her tone. The man's mind flew to twenty different reasons as to why she would be nervous. Before he could ask she continued. "I had a good day today. We should get together 'gain sometime. Maybe…next time…in Mexico?" The personified nation grinned and turned to face the doorway leading back into the living room.

Perro's head was in Sara's beak and her talons were holding his trashing body and claws away from her. They froze as Diego stared at them blankly, oblivious to their hatred for the other. "I'd like that. When should we get together again?" The Mexican asked, glancing out the window. Quickly, Sara jerked the Chihuahua out of her beak and threw Perro across the room. He sprung back up, growling at the Golden Eagle. The two put on their best innocent faces as Diego looked back to them.

"Perfect. I'll see you then, señorita." With those as his parting words Mexico hung up the phone. Both animals jumped as he let out a loud victory shout. "She wants another date!"


End file.
